nuestro fruto de amor
by SesshomaruSama
Summary: Riki aguanta pronto estarenos en el hospital / iason no te vallas por favor quedate aqui / señor tiene que salir de aqui nosotros nos aremos cargo / por fin tenemos a nuestras niñas en nuestro brazos / felicidades hijos / gracias padres / tranquilo iason seras un buen padre y riki saldra bien / mis hermosas hija bienvenidas al mundo
1. Chapter 1

nuestro fruto de amor

summary

Riki aguanta pronto estarenos en el hospital / iason no te vallas por favor quedate aqui / se or tiene que salir de aqui nosotros nos aremos cargo / por fin tenemos a nuestras ni as en nuestro brazos / felicidades hijos / gracias padres / tranquilo iason seras un buen padre y riki saldra bien / mis hermosas hija bienvenidas al mundo

9 meses habian pasado de que Riki e Iason tuvieran sus gemelas, ambos se sentian muy felices porque despues de que iason sufriera por el amor de riki pero que paso antes de que las gemelas nacieran?

flash back 8 meses antes...

riki: ya no soporto estos mareos

iason: mi amor, es normal que te este pasando esto, y sabes que no estas solo yo estoy contigo

riki: eso ya lo se, oye como fue que te enamoraste de mi? si siempre te trate con la punta del pie

iason: pues... fue facil, me enamore de tus ojos que son como la noche sin estrellas, y bueno ante mis ojos eres el ser mas maravilloso del mundo

riki: i.. iason, una vez mas perdoname por haberte hecho sufrir

iason: no hay nada que perononar mi amor, es verdad que aquella vez estaba a punto de renunciar a ti, pero llegaste tu y demostraste que te importo

riki: y sobretodo te amo y te amare el resto de mi vida

iason: yo tambien mi riki te amare por toda ala vida

riki: iason quiero fresas

iason: riki pero comiste hace rato

riki: quiero fresas iason

iason: no quiero que te enfermes riki

riki: IASON QUIERO FRESAS

iason: riki por que lloras

riki: tu no me amas, solo estas con migo por que estoy esperando dos hijos tuyos

iason: claro que te amo riki yo te amo mucho y tambien amo a nuestros hijos

riki: enserio iason

iason: si mi riki te amo desde el dia que te vi

riki: entonce me vas a comprar las fresas verdad?

iason: claro mi amor por ti voy hacer todo lo que pidas

riki: entonce vamos a comprar las fresas

iason: entonce vamos mi riki

riki: si fresas te amo iason eres el mejor

iason: lo se ven vamos a comprar las fresas

como la esta pasando raoul con katze - penso iason

Riki y iason fuero al centro comercial a comprar pas fresa para riki, cuando llegaron al centro comercial, riki y iason fuero a ver las fresas. Riki las miraba

iason: que pasa riki

riki: estas fresa estan feas. Quiero otra cosa

iason suspiro y vio a su riki caminar, los 2 meses era una tortura como sera los otros meses. Tendra que preguntarle a su papa secs agoIason: que quieres riki

riki: chocolate y fresas

iason: pero dijiste hace rato que no querias fresa

riki: esas fresas son feas yo quiero las fresas mas linda. Vamos a buscar chocolate

iason: ok riki

Despues de que comprara varios chocolate. Riki y iason recorieron todo tokio para buscar las fresa mas lindas y ricas para riki. Cada vez que veian una fresa riki decia que esa no le gustaba que era muy fea y que no era rica y deliciosa

Fuero al principio riki queria mas chocolate. Mientras que iason buscaba los chocolate riki fue a ver las fresas y en su mirada dijo que eran esa. Iason fue a donde estaba riki y vio que tenia dos bolsa de fresas

iason: encontraste las fresa mi amor

riki: si estas son la que buscaba

Iason: riki esas son las misma fresa que vimos al principio

riki: claro que no esas fresa eran feas. En cambio estas fresa son deliciosa

iason: riki esa son las misma fresas

riki: claro que no

iason: riki no llores,

riki: no quieri hablar con tigo

iason compro los chocolates y las fresas para su riki

iason: esta bien riki no son las misma que vimos esta son deliciosas 


	2. nuestros amores

capitulo 2

riki ya tenia los nueve meses en los cuales los primeros sintomas ya habian pasado, ahora ya le faltaban pocos dias para que sus mas grandes amores nacieran, la verdad no se quejaba iason lo habia consentido en todos los sentidos de que se habia estado perdiendo en esos meses en los que hizo sufrir a iason?, ahora se dedicaria a darle todo el amor que en un principio le nego, recordaba claramente las palabras de iason en su carta y en verdad que le dolio tanto que se arrepntia tanto de haberlo hecho sufrir de esa manera, el no tenia la culpa de nada

estaban acostados riki y iason, de repente riki se empezo a sentir muy mal, de daban como dolores de estomago

riki: aaahh!

iason: que pasa riki?

riki: i..ason.. creo que... aahhh!

iason: mi amor no me espantes

riki: ya es hora las bebes ya vienen.. en camino aahhh!

iason: voy a llamar a la ambulacia

riki: date prisa... aaaaaahhhh!

iason: por favor una ambulancia es una emergencia

riki: les avisaras a nuestros padres?

iason: si pero en el hospital puedes levantarte?

riki: hare.. un esfuerzo... me ayudas a caminar?

iason: ven mi amor, calma respira hondo

EN pocos minutos llego la ambulancia y acostaron a riki en la camilla, iason estaba muerto de los nervios

iason: riki aguanta pronto estaremos en el hospital

riki: iason no te vayas por favor quedate aqui... aaaahh!

iason: padre?

jupiter: dime hijo que sucede son las cuatro de la madrugada

iason: padre vengan pronto al hospital, riki esta a punto de dar a luz

jupiter: tranquilo hijo le avisare a guy, en enseguida estamos contigo

iason: gracias, nos vemos

las horas se le hacian eternas a iason, pronto llegaron al hospital y se dirijieron a la sala de operaciones

doctor: se or tiene que salir de aqui nosotros nos haremos cargo

iason: estara bien?

doctor: no se preocupe, todo saldra bien

iason: riki se valiente mi amor

riki: si... mi amor.. ahhh!

iason salio de la sala de operaciones y fue a esperar ahi mientras ya habian llegado sus padres

jupiter: iason hijo

iason: padre que bueno que estan aqui

guy: tranquilo hijo todo saldra bien

iason: no me gusta ver a riki sufrir dolor, sere bun padre?

guy: tranquilo iason seras un buen padre y riki saldra bien

jupiter: ademas ustedes lo lograran y eso es porque lo se aman, mira ahi viene el doctor

doctor: sr mink

iason: si digame como esta mi esposo?

doctor: todo salio muy bien

iason: y los bebes como estan que fueron?

doctor: felicidades tuvo dos ni as, estan en perfecto estado

iason: muchas gracias doctor, podemos pasar?

doctor: claro pasen

iason: gracias, vamos

llegaron a la habitacion donde estan los tres, riki algo cansado de la cirujia pero estaba muy feliz

iason: mi amor como estas?

riki: bien.. un poco adolorido, nuestras hijas

iason: estan bien mi vida mira

riki: por fin tenemos a nuestras ni as en nuestros brazos

jupiter/ guy: felicidades hijos por este paso

iason: gracias padres

riki: mis hermosas hijas bienvenidas al mundo

iason: las amamos peque as


	3. cancion de cuna

hola de nuevo bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo

despues de que nacieran las hermosas ni as riki y iason se fueron a su casas con sus hermosas hijas

kagome tiene los ojos azules como su padre iason y tiene un mecho de cabello negros como su madre riki y su piel es blanca como la de su padre,

akane tiene los ojos negros como su madre riki y tiene un mecho de cabellos rubios como lo de su padre iason y su piel es morena como la de su madre, las dos gemelas son hermosas antes los ojos de su padres y de las demas personas

riki y iason estaban dormidos tranquilamente cuando derepente un llanto los desperto, riki iba a pararse pero iason lo detuvo

iason: riki duerme yo voy a ver

riki: ok.. te amo

riki siguio durmiendo y iason se paro de la cama y fue a la habitacion de las ni as y vio a akane junto kagome llorando, las agarro delicadamente y empezo a mecerlas delicadamente y cantando una cancion

iason: a dormir mi ni a a, dormir mi amor a dormir mi ni a que te canto yo si esta ni a ni a que te tengo yo aqui si esta ni a ni a quisiera dormir para que se duerma canto un poquitin para que se duerma como un serafin esta ni a linda se ha dormido ya y un dulce angelito un beso le da a dormir mi ni a a, dormir mi amor a dormir mi ni a que te canto yo esta ni a linda se ha dormido ya y un dulce angelito un beso le da

iason dejo a sus dos hijas delicadamente y las a aropo con las sabanas y le dio un beso a cada una y se fue al cuarto donde riki estaba durmiendo

riki: iason no sabia que tenias una hermosa voz

iason: me escuchaste

riki: si mi amor que linda cancion quien te la ense o?

iason: mi mama se la cantaba a mi hermana cuando era una bebe

riki: la cancion es hermosa

riki sabia que la madre de iason se separo de su padre cuando iason tenia 10 a os y el de vez en cuando ve a su hermana menor

iason: vamos a dormir riki

riki: buenas noche mi amor

vamos con katze y raoul

katze y raoul a igual que riki y iason estaban durmiendo tranquilamente cuando un peque o llanto desperto a raoul y fue a ver a su hijo

sasuke tiene los ojos ambar como su madre y el tiene un mecho como el cabello de su padre y su piel es como la de su madre

su hijo estaba llorando lo agarro y empezo a cantar una cancion a su hijo

raoul: a dormir, mi bebito que tus sue os siempre sean siempre de amor cari o y paz a dormir mi bebe que los angeles van a cantarte y cuidarte para que duermas en paz a dormir, a dormir a dormir, mi bebito que tus sue os sean siempre de amor cari os y paz

termino de cantar raoul y acosto a su linda hijo y vio en la puerta a katze mirandolo con una sonrisa

katze: valla raoul se que cantas pero no sabias que cantas una cancion de cuna

raoul: mi madre me la cantaba cuando era un ni o

katze: vas a ser un buen padre

raoul: y tu vas a ser una buena madre para sasuke

katze: por que no nos vamos a costar

raoul: claro

los dos se fueron a acostar

vamos con iason y riki

3 semanas despues

riki estaba en la cocina alimentando a kagome y a akane vio a iason cocinando la comidas para los dos, riki estaba hecho un asco, tiene ojeras en sus ojos, su cabello estan desareglado y sus ropas igual y vio a iason que estaba igual que el tiene ojeras en sus ojos en sus hermosos ojos su ropa esta desareglado

riki: vamos kagome come

kagome: aaaaa guuuuu

riki: vamos kags como un poco

kagome tiro la cucharilla con sus peque as manitas al suelo

riki: bien si no quieres comer no comas

limpio la cara a kagome y agarro otra cucharilla y lleno de puere de manzana y se lo puso en la boca de akane

iason: vamos riki ve a darte un ba o yo termino de alimentar a akane

riki: ok mi amor me llevo a kagome

iason agarro la cucharilla y empezo a limentar a akane

iason: esta rico verdad akane

akane: guuuuu aaaaa

akene chocaba sus manos felizmente

termino de darle de comer a akane y le limpio la cara y el se puso a comer

dos hora despues

iason termino de comer y fue a lavar los platos y despues de terminar fue a ba ar a akane, despues de que terminara de ba ar a akane la fue a costar junto a kagome que estaba dormida desde hace dos hora fue al cuarto y no vio a riki en la cama y sonrio maleficamente

fue al ba o y vio a riki hay, se quito la ropa y entro a la regadera donde estaba riki y lo abrazo por detras

iason: R.I.K.I

riki iason que haces aqui

iason: quise darme un ba o con mi bello esposo

riki: y akane

iason: durmiendo con kagome

riki: ok

iason: riki quiero tenerte ya

riki: pero las...ni as...nos..van...a... escuchar... ahhhh

iason: no nos va a escuchar ellas estan dormida

riki: i...ia..son aaaahhhh

iason le mordia el cuello a riki delicadamente

riki: te amo... iason...

iason: yo tambien mi riki

riki tocaba la espalda de iason con sus manos, el agua cai encimas de ellos dos

riki: i...a..son... no aguanto mas por favor...to...ma...me

iason: con..gusto...m i riki

iason llevo su boca al mienbro de riki y empezo a lamerlo

riki: aaaahhh iason aaaahhhh

iason: te gusta verdad riki

iason subio su cara al rostro de riki y lo beso llevo su manos y toco a ambos mienbros

riki: aahhh iason me vengo... aaaahhhh

iason: mi riki

iason beso a riki y voltio a riki y iason entraba lentamente en riki

riki: aaaahhh iason por favor entra de una buena vez

iason entro de golpe haciendo que riki soltara un gemido mas fuerte

iason: te gusta verdad?

riki: siii... iason... ahhh sigue

iason empezo a embestir a riki rapidamente, llevo su mano izquierda al mienrbro de riki y empezo a moverlo de ariba y a bajo

riki: por favor iason... mas fuerte

iason: como ordene mi amor

iason empezo a moverse mas rapido sacandole gemido a riki y a el mismo

ambos: aaahhh

los dos llegaron al climas juntos, iason salio de riki y lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la boca

riki: eso fue maravilloso

iason: te amo mucho mi riki

riki: yo tambien te amo iason

los dos se besaron y siguieron ba andose...

pues aqui termina un capitulo mas prometo no tardarme tanto y ustedes dicen merezco un comentario o no, nos leemos pronto atte sesshomarusama


	4. noche de pasion desenfrenada

noche de pasion desenfrenada

el hijo de raoul y katze lo estaba cuidando los abuelos a si que ellos dos estaban solos en la casa

katze le tiene una sorpresa preparada a su lindo esposo le tenia preparada una semana muy romantica

mientra que raoul estaba trabajando katze preparaba todo para la cena de esta noche que le tenia a raoul

katze se fue al ba o a preparse

ya todo estaba listo solo hay que esperar que raoul llege

como a las 7 de la noche raoul llego a la casa y vio a katze esperandolo en el mueble dormido

raoul fue a desperta a katze

raoul: mi amor despierta

katze: que que pasa

raoul: te quedaste dormido mi vida

katze: raoul te tengo una sorpresa

raoul: cual mi amor

katze: por que no te vas al cuarto a cambiarte y te dijo cual es la sorpresa

raoul le dio un beso a katze y se fue a cambiar, katze se fue a la cocina a calentar la comida que preparo y prendio las 2 velas que estaban en la mesa

la comida se calento rapido katze la saco y empezo a servir la comida, raoul llego al comedor y vio lo que le preparo katze era muy hermosa

raoul: katze tu tu hiciste esto por mi

katze: si raoul

raoul: esta es la sorpresa que me tenias

katze: si pero no

raoul: ?

katze: raoul estoy embarazado de nuevo

raoul: enserio

katze: si tengo 2 semanas de embarazo

raoul: me haces feliz

katze abrazo a raoul

raoul miro a su pareja a los ojos y vio amor mucho amor en esos hermosos ojos, se acerco a katze y lo beso apasionadamente, katze paso sus brazos por el cuello de raoul y raoul pusos sus brazos en la cintura de katze para tenerlo mas cerca

raoul: ka...katze te necesito

katze: y.. oohh. la...cena mi vida

Raoul: tu eres mi cena

Katze: aaahh ohhh raoul por favor llevame a la cama te necesito

Raoul: comi mi principe lo ordene

Katze puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de raoul y raoul lo llevo a la recamara y lo acosto en la cama

Katze: aahh raoul

raoul le lamio el lobulo de la oreja, y despues fue su cuello y empezo a lamerlo y a morderlo le quito la camisa. Y empezo a acariciar los pectorales de katze cuidadosamente y empezo a dar beso mariposa y seguia bajando hasta llegar al vientre donde le dio un beso amoroso hay y le quito los pantalones junto con los boxer y bajo al miembro de katze y empezo a moverlo de ariba y a bajo

katze: raoul ooohhh ahhh ra..raoul

raoul: si katze

Katze: por favor dejame quitarte yo la ropa

Raoul: ok mi amor

katze se puso en cima de raoul y empezo a quitarle la camisa y le dio besos en el cuello en el pecho y sus manps se pasean de un lugar a otro

raoul: ooohhh mi.. Vida.. Aahh eres... Tan hermoso. Sigue... Mi katze

Katze: como ordenes mi se or

katze le quito los pantalones a raoul junto con la ropa interior y se llevo el miembro de raul a la boca y empezo a morderlo y a lamerlo lentamente

Raoul: oooohhhh. Katze. Aaaaaahhhh mi vida...

Raou: ya no aguanto mas dejame tenerte

katze: tomame raoul

raoul se puso en posicion y entro directo en katze

katze: aaaaahh raoul sigue por favor oohh

raoul empezo a moverse mas rapido y llevo su mano al miembro de katze y empezo a moverlo

Katze: me vengo raoul raoul: yo tambien mi vida

katze se vino en la mano de raoul y unas cuantas embestidad mas raoul se vino dentro de katze llenandolo por completo

ambos: ahhhh

katze: te amo

Raoul: gracias por la sorpresa katze eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida te amo

fue una gran noche para ambos se siguieron entregando toda la noche, raoul queria proponerle a katze que ma ana fueran a ver a su amigo iason para saber como le estaba llendo con riki, porque el no sabia que se habia intentado quitar la vida, ni mucho menos que ya era padre

El sue o los ataco arrolladoramente que no aguantaron mucho y los mando a los brazos de morfe ma ana seria un dia nuevo...

bueno hasta aqui otro capitulo no se pierdan el segundo porque tambien se les va a subir el roj a la cara y este capitulo es para mi amiga a la que ah ayudado con esto sesshy-taisho MIL GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA EN VERDAD NO SE QUE HARIA SIN TI!

Y la pregunta merezco review? 


	5. ardiente pasion

bueno chicos aquie esta un nuevo capitulo ojala y les guste y si varios tienen hemorragias nasales no me culpen, este capitulo esta dedicado a sesshy-taisho una vez mas gracias amiga por ayudarme

Lemon en la oficina

Iason estaba trabajando en la oficina tranquilamente cuando llego riki

iason: que pasa riki y las ni as

riki: las ni as estan con sus abuelos

iason: ok y que haces aqui mi riki

riki: no puedo visitarte

riki fue donde iason y se sento en sus fuertes piernas

iason: riki.. Tengo que trabajar

Riki: no puedo visitar a mi marido

Iason: si mi amor claro que puedes

riki empezo a besar el cuello de iason ocasionando que sotara suspiro

iason: riki.. Esta..mos..en. la.. Oficina

Riki: no me importa iason

riki beso a iason apasionadamente pasando sus brazos por el cuello de iason

iason: riki mi amor

Riki: por favor iason tomame

iason: estas seguro riki aqui?

riki: si mi amor

iason llevo a riki al sofa cama y empezo a besar su cuello delicadamente y sus manos se metieron dentro del pantalon de riki y empezo a acariciar el miembro de riki sobre la ropa interior

riki: oooohhh ia..iason.. Ahhh por..gue

iason se quito la camisa que tenia puesta y beso a riki apasionadamente llevo su otra. mano a la espalda de riki y empezo a baja hasta llegar al culo de riki y apretarli fuertemte

Riki: ooohhh

iason le quito la camisa a riki y emezo a besar su cuello delicadamente y mordia el cuello dejabdo chupones a riki para que todos Sepan que riki es suyo

Riki: iason l..dejame.. y besarte

iason le sonrio a su riki y el se rescosto riki se se puso en cima de iason y empezo a besarlo con pasasion,deseo y amor despues fue bajando a su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva en el cuello de iason y besaba y a la vez mordia el cuello de iason. Una mano de riki se a dentro en el pantalon de iason y empezo a cariciar de iason

iason: oooohh. Mi...vida...

Riki: te gusta verdad

Iason: si..riki..

riki: por favor que?

Iason: riki solo hazlo

riki le quito los pantalones juntos con la ropa interiro y se llevo el miembro de riki a la boca y empezo a lamerlo como si se tratara de una paleta

iason: aaaahhh. ... Riki

riki: mi amor tomame

iason le quito los pantalones a riki junto a su ropa y entro de un solo golpe en el interior de su riki

riki: aaaahhh

iason: mi..riki..aaaahhh..me...elves...loco

Riki: iason...ahh por favor...mas...fuerte... ..sentirte...mas fuerte

iason izo lo que su riki dijo empezo a aumentar las embestidad ocasionando que todo en el edificio escuchara los gemidos de placer de riki y iason

riki: i..a..son..aaahh. Me...me...vengo

iason: yo tambien... Mi amor...nte con migo

iason se vino primero en interior de riki soltando un ronco gemido que se escucho por todo el departamento. Riki se vino despues en la mano de iason ocasionado que soltara un gemido fuerte

Riki callo cansado en el pecho de iason. Los dos esposos tiene sudor por todas partes y estaban calmando sus respiraciones. Iason acaricia los cabello de su riki mientra que el durme en su pecho. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo apreto por la cintura acercandolo a el

raoul y katze habian ido a visitar a iason, pero no se esperaban encontrar bien escuchar semejantes gemidos sonoros en la oficina de iason raoul tenia una duda iason y riki ya habian comenzado a cnocerse mejor?

raoul: buenos dias se orita venimos a ver al sr iason

secretaria: buenos dias, sr raoul si permitame un momento

raoul: si claro, gracias

katze: ojala y no interrumpamos nada amor

raoul: no te preocupes mi amor

secretaria: bueno sr iason, su amigo raoul esta aqui, le permito pasar?

iason: si nada mas que me de unos quince minutos por favor

secretaria: ok sr yo le digo

raoul: que paso me va poder atender?

secretaria: si dice que lo espere unos quince minutos

raoul: por supuesto aqui lo espero

iason se paresuro a vestirse y vestir a riki y taparlo con una manta le dio un beso fugaz en la boca y le marco a su secretaria

iason: ukyo dile a raoul que pase

ukyo: si claro sr

iason: gracias

ukyo: sr raoul dice el sr iason que pase

raoul: muchas gracias

katze: con permiso

ukyo: pasen

raoul: amigo mio que alegria verte

iason: shhhhh, no hables tan alto, que riki esta durmiendo

raoul: oh! quieres decir que tu y riki?

iason: si desde hace meses ay amigo tengo tanto que contarte

raoul: pues quiero oirlo

iason: sientense, hola katze perdon por no saludarte

katze: no se preocupe

raoul: y bien dime amigo que ah pasado en todo este tiempo que no te eh visto

iason le empezo a a contar lo que habia sufrido por riki, en la depresion que habia caido, del que no queria comer y hasta le conto que habia intentado quitarse la vida en eso...

raoul: queeeee!?

iason: baja la voz raoul

raoul: pero como es que intentaste algo tan horrible

iason: que querias que hiciera, que siguiera soportando

raoul: hubieras hablado con el

iason: no me senti con las fuerzas para hacerlo

raoul: pero como solucionaron las cosas

iason le conto que riki le propuso que lo intentaran de nuevo, que le pidio perdon llorando y que bueno que despues de dos semanas el le preparo una cena en la cual le declaro su amor a el y le propuso que tuvieran hijos,omitio la gran noche que tuvieron ..

iason: despues de tres semanas riki me dio la noticia mas grande de mi vida

raoul: cual noticia?

iason: que estamos esperando dos bebes, mas bien tuvimos dos nenas que son nuestros amores

raoul: que bien amigo me alegro por ti, venimos a verte para decirte que si un dia nos vamos de picnic? que dices aceptas?

iason: dejame decirle a riki, pero yo creo que si vamos y cuando seria el dia que iriamos?

katze: pues seria en dos dias

raoul: y dime como tr sientes ahora que las cosas con riki ya mejoraron

iason: me siento muy feliz, y pleno, al principio cuando estaba en el hospital pense que el jugaria conmigo, pero me fue demostrando lo contrario y la verdad no me arrepiento de dar este paso con el

en esos momentos desperto riki, y vio unas personas algo conocidas para el que estaban hablando con iason

riki: iason?

iason: mi amor ya despertaste, ven aqui conmigo

riki: voy para aya

iason: y ustedes como van?

raoul: pues nosotros antes de casarnos, nos enteramos que ivamos ser padres

iason: si me entere picaron que en la noche de nuestra boda se entregaron

raoul: es que ya no aguantabamos la tentacion amigo tu me entenderas

riki: buenas dias, como te llamas

raoul: buenos dias riki, no me habia presentado me llamo raoul y soy el mejor amigo de iason y el es mi esposo katze

katze: mucho gusto sr riki

riki: no me hables de usted katze, los amigos de iason son mis amigos

raoul: muchas gracias riki

iason: mi vida mi amigo nos propuso ir un dia de campo que dices?

riki: claro que si asi llevamos a los ni as

raoul: pues no se diga mas, y por cierto les tenemos una noticia y una peticion

iason: cual es?

katze: vamos a ser padres de nuevo

raoul: y queremos y nos gustaria mucho que fueran los padrinos de nuestro peque o que viene en camino que dicen aceptan?

riki: mmm porque no? tu que dices mi vida?

iason: si amor, claro que aceptamos futuro compadre

raoul: muchas gracias, bueno los dejamos tenemos que recojer a sasuke con sus abuelos, nos vemos

iason: los acompa o, esperame mi vida

riki: claro, nos vemos despues, que les vaya bien raoul y katze

katze: gracias, y hasta luego

iason los acompa o a la puerta de su oficina y ese momento le dijo raoul a iason algo que lo dejo conpletamente rojo de la cara

raoul: picarones bien que los escuchamos, mas bien toda el mundo los escucho, deben ser cuidadosos

iason: raoul.. es que bueno tu me comprendes

katze: raoul cuando lleguemos a casa arreglaremos cuentas

raoul: cuentas? mmm entonces vamonos rapido

iason se echo reir, nunca cambiaria su amigo era muy apasionado y ahora que fuera padre no dudaba que en algun momento dejaria a katze embarazado de nuevo, pobre katze, en verdad lo compadecia regreso donde estaba su peque o

iason: ven aqui mi peque o travieso

riki: sabes que no me gusta que me digan asi..

iason: pero es que para mi lo eres, ademas no creas que no se que estabas celoso de raoul

riki: es que tu eres mio, y no me gustaria que ningun otro o otra te coquete

iason: tontito solo te amo a ti, ademas no deberias estar celoso de raoul el tiene a katze y dejame decirte que solo tiene ojos para el, es mi mejor amigo, esta bien que me celes, lo mismo haria yo

riki: me perdonas por ser celoso?

iason: no hay nada que perdonar mi amor, por cierto quiero hablar de un asunto importante

riki: que es

iason: bueno que ahora que volvemos a tener relaciones tenemos que cuidarnos

riki: si en eso estaba pensando, las ni as aun estan peque as

iason: por eso estoy pensando que dejemos pasar unos tres a os o menos para poder volver a encargar

riki: si compramos unos anticonceptivos para prevenir

iason: me parece perfecto

riki: tienes algo que hacer hoy?

iason: no mi amor que quieres hacer eh travieso?

riki: quiero que vayamos a comer con nuestros padres vamos?

iason: mmmm porque no, vamos total hoy ya hize mucho

riki: siiii! que bien vamos

riki se le acerco a iason por detras y el sintio una tremenda ereccion de su pareja

iason: ri...ki.. mi amor que haces

riki: es que a cada momento te deseo iason, puedes sentirlo

iason: si... pero si no tiene mucho que lo hicimos, quieres mas?

riki: quiero que comas entero mi amor

iason: pero despues... quien... me va bajar esto

riki: yo mi amor empiezo yo o tu

iason: yo.. mi amor

iason empezo a besar el cuello de riki mientras le acariciaba el miembro erecto de riki

riki: aahhh... i... ason.. no me tortures mi vida

iason: mmm eres delicioso...

iason le bajo el pantalon junto con su ropa interior, primero lo que hizo le dio un beso en la punta del pene de riki, despeues lo empezo a chupar como si de un helado se tratara

riki: aahh... iason... me vuleves loco

iason: y tu ami eres unico

iason sabia que riki no tardaba en llegar al orgasmo, por eso cambio de ritmo se lo hizo mas lento, haciendo que riki arquera la espalda y echara para atras su cabeza, pronto riki estaba a punto de llegar al climax

riki: aaaahh! iason... me vengo

iason: dame tu leche mi amor

riki lleno la boca de su esencia a a iason y solto un sonoro suspiro

riki: aaah!, eres magnifico, ahora me toca a mi darle atencion a mi marido

iason: mi amor...

riki beso a iason con mucha pasion, bajandole el pantalon a iason para acaraciar el miembro de iason

iason: mmmm... aaahhh riki...

riki: te gusta como lo hago

iason: sabes... que si

riki bajo a darle de besos por todo lo largo del mienbro de iason, jugo un poco con el hasta que se lo metio completamnete a la boca, siguio hasta que hcia gemir a iason de placer

iason: aahh... aahhh... sigue... mi... amor

riki: como ordene mi marido, te voy a ordenar mi vida

iason: aaahh... eres... tremendo...

ya casi estaba por llegar al orgasmo iason

iason: riki... me vengo... aahhhh

iason lleno de su esencia a riki que complacido se lo comio todo

riki: deliciosa, es de primera calidad

iason: riki.. haces que sonroje...

riki: eso es lo que me gusta de ti mi amor

iason: en serio?

riki: claro que si, vamos que nuestros padres nos esperan

iason: vamos mi amor

y asi salieron de la oficina de iason dirijiendose a la casa de sus padres, iason no podia ser mas felz a lado de riki, atras habia quedado el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Bueno por hoy fue un capitulo mas espero y les haya gustado como ami

y bueno merezco un review? nos vemos en otro capitulo mas atte SesshomaruSama


	6. dulce venganza

despues de que comieron iason y riki llevaron a las ni as a dormir despues de acostarla en las cama bajaron a la sala y vieron a sus padres sentados en el mueble

riki: de que quieren hablar

guy: hoy nos llamo katze y raoul y nos conto uas cositas que ustedes hicieron en la oficina

riki y iason se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y recordaron lo que hicieron en la oficina

maldito seas raoul - penso iason

iason: podemos explicarlo padre

jupiter; hijo y joven riki

guy: buenos chicos expliquenos?

iason: bueno todo fue culpa de riki

riki: mi culpa

iason: si tu culpa tu eres un peque o seductor

jupiter: jajajaja

guy: jejeje

jupiter: estas diciendo que riki te sedujo y tuvieron sexo en la oficina?

iason: si

guy: no me lo creo de ti hijo

riki estaba sonrojado como un tomate

jupiter: pero para la proxima sean mas discreto de acuerdo

riki: si

iason: eso es de lo que queria hablar con nosotros?

guy: si

despues de hablar con sus padres iason y riki se quedaron en la mansion a dormir y iason veia a riki dormir

iason no dormia estaba pensando en como vengarse de raoul

tal vez le pinte el cabello de morado y se lo corte - pensaba iason con una mano en la barbilla - o lo dejo en una isla desierta como el naufrrago y le dejo un balon para que lo llame wilson

o me pongo un disfras de la mujer del grito y lo asusto en su casa

o dejarlos en un barco y que se los comas los tiburones

o los pongos con los leones en una jaula y le pongo carne en el cuello para que se lo coman

o le dijo a un amigo mio que escriba un libro de bl de el y katze

ya iason tenia el plan perfecto una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en sus labios y se lo conto a riki y dijo que estuvo de acuerdo y ma ana vamos a estar en la casa de raoul y katze y le daremos la sorpresita, cuando despertamos dejaron otra vez a las ni as con sus abuelos y fueron a la casa de katze y raoul y entraron sileciosamente

riki; menos mal que raoul te dio una copia de su casa

iason: bueno aqui empieza nuestro plan mi riki

los dos subieron al cuarto donde estaba riki y katze y iason saco una camara y estaba en la habitacion de katze y raoul

iason: estas listo riki

riki: si iason

iason agarro el pomo de la puerta y vio a raoul y a katze haciendo eso y empezo a tomarles fotos, raoul vio a su amigo y a riki en la puerta y vio a iason tomandoles fotos a el y a katze

raoul estaba en blanco y katze estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas

katze: que esta pasando aqui

katze se cubrio con las sabanas y miro a iason y a raoul

iason: preguntale a raoul

katze: raoul dime que es lo que hiciste para que iason venga a nuestra casa y nos tome fotos cuando tu y yo estamos haciendo tu sabes

raoul: les dije a sus padres lo que paso en la oficina

katze: idiota no debiste de hacerlo era un momento intimo entre ellos dos

raoul: por favor katze perdoname

katze: no a mi no me tenes que pedir perdon, disculpate con riki y iason

iason: si no te disculpa con nosotros subiremos esto a intern

raoul: no te atreverias

iason: si me atrevo

katze: raoul disculpate o te dejo sin sexo durante un a o

raoul abrio los ojos no queria que katze cumpliera su promesa por que el era un hombre de palabra a si que se trago su orgullo u dijo lo siguiente

raouL: disculpa por decirles a sus padres sobre la oficina

ambos: disculpa aceptada

raoul: ahora largo de mi casa y ni se les ocurra subir ese video entendido

riki: si se or

riki e iason se fueron de la casa de raoul riendose a carcajadas de lo que habian hecho, claro no subirian las fotos a internet porque se habia disculpado pero ver semenjante esena dejo a riki un poco inquieto

riki: jajajajajaja viste la cara que puso raoul

iason: jajajajjaja si, se veia aterrado

riki: eso es para que no vuelva a decir cosas que son intimas, verdad mi amor?

iason: ri..ki.. que tienes planeado

riki: pasar contigo el resto del dia bajo tus piernas

iason: pero tenemos que cuidarnos

riki: vamos por las pastillas y asi no hay peligro y por las ni as las dejamos con sus abuelos

iason: pues.. vamos mi amor que no te dejare descansar en todo lo que resta del dia

riki: vamos

riki e iason se dirijeron a la farmacia a comprar las pastillas para que riki no se embarazara tan rapido, pues aun estaban peque as sus hijas, les hablaron a sus padres para decirles que las nenas se que quedarian con ellos esa noche puesto que ellos estarian ocupados y no podrian ir...

continuara...

bien aqui esta otro capitulo mas espero y haya gustado y porfis comenten bueno nos leemos pronto

SesshomaruSama 


End file.
